Love Uncensored
by Vixen With A Shotgun
Summary: Scarlett Rose is the most repsected women's wrestler on the roster. Through the years she earns everything she has until she has been put with the most arrogant wrestler on the roster. The self proclaimed 'Best In The World' CM Punk. CMPunkXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing open the doors i walk in to the familiar place. My eyes scanned every single thing in the room, noticing how it had changed over the ears.

Many people had joined in and tried reaching their dreams but failed. But me, i earned all of this.

**-June 13****th**** 2003-**

_The crowds cheering was deafening as the first hardcore match between Lita and Scarlett battled out for the Women's Championship._  
_Lita had slid in a ladder into the mix trying to use it but as she was carrying it Scar had drop kicked her in the face making her fall onto her face._

_"That's all you got, Lita? "She sneered as the crowd booed in disapproval, but she wasn't fazed by it._

_Picking Lita up by her hair she nodded in disappointment. "You call her your Women's Champ, she's nothing but a filthy slut, and I tell you."_

_She had become furious as she heard Scar utter those words, with all the strength left she tried to lift Scar up but failed as her back gave out and she fell onto one knee._

_"I told you, she's not even strong enough." Her voice becoming menacing as she walked over to the battered and bruised Lita , holding her by her arm she gave her toughest hit with the Kendo stick in her hand making the Hometown's Naïve scream out in utter pain as it would leave welts later._

_Scar knew she had to win this and prove to the haters that she's the best in the world. She is the youngest wrestler on the roster today, standing at a height of 5''9; she was only 18 years old but had massive strength and a seductive body. _

_Most people would think she was just a pretty face but she showed her true talent and now she is proving it here._

_Grabbing the steel chair she placed it on the turnbuckle and decided to launch Lita in it but it was reversed and she was hit instead with a huge impact which even made Kane shudder._

_Falling with a loud thud, Lita covered only to get a 2 count much to the crowds shock._

_"Scarlett is one tough bitch I'm telling ya' folks." JR cried as he saw the legendary diva's battling in the ring._

_With all the strength, Scarlett mustered she sized up the high-flying diva looking for retribution. Only to get slapped in the face extremely hard but she didn't fall. "Oh no she didn't." Scar thought as her gorgeous blue eyes turned to a fierce Aqua color causing Lita to flinch but she didn't move._

_"Check-" With lightning speed she had Lita crouching over in pain , she threw her over her shoulder and brought her head in between her legs , closing in on the pile-driver known as 'Goodnight Kiss' as Lita fell._

_"Mate." And with that Scarlett pinned Lita to win her first Women's Championship with the company and becoming the youngest women's champion._

_Bleeding from her forehead, Scarlett smirked as the crowd had mixed reaction, as much as people didn't like her they had to respect the be-fallen diva of her strength and determination she showed here, proving that she can be a tough SOB to beat._

_Holding up her now prized possession she had tears well up in her eyes which fell, as the Lillian Garcia announced her as the winner._  
_She knew this wasn't the end, this was only the beginning._

-

Smiling at the memory I made my now 24 year old figure to Vince's office where he had to give me my new story-line with someone called CM Punk.

"Good Morning, sir." She spoke as she sipped her coffee.

"Morning Scar, have a seat." She sat directly opposite of him.

"So what's the catch in this, any championships or extreme matches?" Raking his hands through his gray hair Vince nodded.

"Yes, you will be winning the championship but it still needs to be decided when. Punk will be winning the ECW championship and go on to win the Ladder Match at WrestleMania, Randy was supposed to win but he terminated his 2nd violation so he's suspended." Looking though the script she approved of the script.

Now she had to wait for CM Punk, his name tasted oddly familiar but she just shrugged it off and sat there with the awkward silent fallen upon them.

It was broken when a guy around his late twenties walked in with sleeve tattoos, the Pepsi logo popping out more. His facial hair shaved clean and he had long hair but not a lot, just the right amount. He looked strangely attractive to her.

He walked in and sat next to her as he placed his legs on Vince's table. Her eye brows rose up in disbelief but in a slight amusement as the look on Vince's face said it all but instead he kept shut and got to the point.

"Punk, glad you made it. Now on with the story-line...-"Punk snorted as he placed his feet back down.

"Look Vince, I don't care about the story-line, it just needs to be interesting not something shitty I had to do with John and Mike last year." Vince just rolled his eyes but I could see he was a bit uncomfortable.

"You'll be winning the ECW Championship from John Morrison, but you'll have to beat him at the no.1 contender match on the next ECW show. Got it? "

"Yeah...so."

"Then Scar will come in –"He was cut off by Punk slamming his hands on the table, I flinched at the sudden contact.

"I don't want a slutty ass Barbie doll like Kelly, did you see what she did to me last week. You're lucky I don't hit girls. If you make me go through this you'll regret it." Vince just smirked but I was pissed off.

"I ain't no slut you asshole, unlike that whore I earned my respect. " I got a bit angrier as he rolled his eyes.

"That's what she said…"

"Vince why didn't you tell me I had to work with this asshole of man who has no pride and disrespects women. " I shouted loud and clear as I shot a deadly glare at him.

"Either you try to co-exist or I fire you both." Now both of us were standing.

"But Vince-"

"Co-Exist or Fired? Your choice." Sighing in defeat. I nodded as I grabbed my script and left for my locker room getting ready for my match which was the first one on the list against Kelly.

Scoffing at the choice I placed my bag on the counter and got ready in my attire.

Meanwhile with Punk and Vince arguing .

"Look Punk she isn't bad as you think she is. She is the best wrestler around here moment. SO I suggest you shut up and work with this. Before you know it'll be over." Sighing Punk agreed.

"But how long is this supposed to go on? " He asked.

"One and half year." Vince replied.

"WHAT ?!"

"Relax; it's only a matter of time before you are out of this. So get ready your match will be on soon." And with that Punk slammed the door shit in aggravation and annoyance as he stormed up to the Men's Locker room and walked in to see half naked men running everywhere.

"Jesus Christ at least put your clothes on you infidels. " Running his hands through his silky hair Punk walked over to his area and got ready for his match against Balls Mahoney.


	2. Chapter 2

I was dressed in my sparkly purple attire, with my brunette hair in long soft waves. And a slight cover of make-up nothing to much just the right amount. Smacking my lips together I let my gloss spread before checking everything out and leaving towards the ring.  
While I was on the way I thought about Punk, he was mysterious in a way. I found him attractive but he seems like those arrogant bastards that I had dated before.

My face determined I waited for my new theme song

**"You know I love it when you are down on your knees, and I'm a junkie for the way that you please."**

'I Almost Told You That I Loved You" by Papa Roach began to echo through the arena as I made my way out to the crowds naked eye. I'm still a heel at this moment but my face turn progresses today .

Letting the boos sink in; a smirk spreads across my face as I see little kids giving me a thumbs down and pouting. But of course that's what happens when you bring kids. Chuckling I waited for Kelly to make her entrance which I was absolutely disgusted by but that's what Vince gave her. Even when she is a model they should have given her something respective instead of degrading women like that.

**"Holla, Holla, Holla, so all the girls in the club say hey."**

I mentally barfed through the whole thing but kept a calm posture outside waiting for her to get in so I could dish in some punishment on her.

As soon as the ring rang I speared Kelly to the mat as she started screaming like banshee as if it was getting raped.

I would have loved to cover my ears but there was match going on so the only thing I could do is kick her in the head knocking her out.

"Finally some peace..." I muttered as the crowd, it's like they wanted me out but come on. "Goodnight Barbie."An ice-cold tone coating my voice I threw her over my shoulder with her head between my legs and drove her into the mat with a pile-driver and pinned her for the 3 count.

"And your winner, Scarlett."

Getting out of the ring I walk backwards only to see Brooke , Layla and Maryse run in and attack her. This wasn't supposed to happen. I ran my hands through my streaked hair as I could see some of the audience members looking at me, telling me to save her.

"Okay, Okay. Fine! "With that I ran into the ring knocking Maryse off her feet and throwing her out of the ring letting her land hard on her knee. I wasn't afraid of Brooke and Layla because I knew they weren't equally trained. Them being filled with stupidity tried double-teaming but that earned a super-kick for Layla and the quick Scar-bomb to Brooke as they rolled out of the ring in pain.

While they were on the ground trying to retreat I helped Kelly up letting her balance her petite body as the crowds cheering now grew louder for what I had done. Raising Kelly's arms in the air for respect even though she didn't gain mine …yet. I left the ring and disappeared behind the curtains as Mark handed me a water-bottle. "Thanks Mark. " He was crew-man in the back. Shrugging he grinned and went back to his position as I propped on to a crate near the monitor.

Currently the match that was supposed to happen was Test vs Snitsky but Test was nowhere to be found. That was typical he usually disappears and no one is able to find him until the next show where he gets fined but that doesn't affect him. So tonight it was Cody vs Snitsky.

Cody wasn't a very huge or built man. He was average with a decent amount of muscle on his arms and pretty muscular legs but they weren't weird or creepy.

Both of them were out there, usually I would see most people's matches and if something went wrong they would ask me considering I've been in the company longer than any diva on the roster today.

But god decided to think otherwise as the man of the hour arrived and sat right next to me. "Don't you have a promo to shoot? "  
Annoyance evident in my voice as I kept my head in the match seeing Cody took a bad fall and ended up on his shoulders. _Ouch that has to hurt in the morning_. Wincing as the match still progressed on but I'm pretty sure he suffered a concussion, you could tell as his sight had become slightly blurry in opinion as he missed some of the shots he was trying to hit.

Punk just shrugged. "Did it when I came here. "

"So why are you sitting next to me?"

"Be proud you are sitting next to a future WWE Champ." _Ha that bastard._

"Yeah aren't you the one who were the gangster for John Cena in his entrance on his WrestleMania? There's your true talent. Be a gangster. You got to look to match it. "

"Yeah sure, the first person I'll kill is you. "Simply ignoring him as he huffed and got ready for his entrance that I noticed another tattoo on his stomach. It said **' E.'**in bold letters.

The fuck does Straight-Edge mean?! I was bit confused since I haven't heard that in a long while. Shaking my head I focused as Cody gave a DDT to Snit as pinned him to win the match. I was pretty impressed for him being only 20 years old and taking down a man that size. As he came through the curtain I walked up to him.

"Good job kid." I gently slapped him on the back. He earned my respect; I had been watching him closely for the past few days as his matches progressed he became more extraordinary.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Oh please I ain't that old. Call me Scar." My smile gentle and filled with seriousness.

"Thank you, Scar." He replied now using my nickname. He was heaving with sweat dripping across his chest.

"Loved your match. Real good for a young guy like you. You'll be a champion in no time." His face lightened up at that comment.

"Really? " "Heck yeah. You keep working like that and I'm sure Paul or Vince will give you an opportunity. Now I got to go. Talk to you later Cody. "Waving I went back to my locker room and got dressed.

Punk had seen the whole ordeal but he still wasn't impressed by her. And her being Scar, she didn't impress him. All he thought she was another Barbie doll in the company. But boy was he in for a surprise. And a big one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and hastily got dressed as my plane would be leaving in an hour. Rushing I just ran my hands though my hair and tied it into a bun and put on some yoga with a off-the shoulder shirt and my hoodie.

Taking hold of my Louis V. bags I made my way over to the canteen as I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and a packet of potato chips. I still had 45 minutes to kill since I was going with Mickie and Beth in our limo. We've been friends since all of us debuted so we stuck together.

You could say we are the ring-leaders of the diva's locker room if something goes wrong we're there to fix it.

Sliding into the limo I started drinking my hot chocolate as Mickie and Beth came in and we got into a conversation about this past week's matches.

"I say John and Randy's match took it all. It was pretty aggressive between those two ya' know. "Mickie commented about this past week's 'Hell in the Cell'.

"In the divas I say Michelle McCool was amazing against Maryse on Smack down for the Diva's Championship but if Gail hadn't interrupted it would've been better. " Beth brought her opinion into the mix.

"I agree but I loved Cody's match. He's pretty good for a young guy like him who debuted only 5 months ago. "I sipped on my drink.

"You're right but I wonder how long will it take for him to get in the title picture it takes most people years to get into it. "Mickie stated.

Most of our journey went along the lines of the script and more about our past matches before we arrived at the arena. They had their match first so I left them to go to the locker room and I walked around the arena before a stage hand stopped me.

"Miss Rose you have your segment next..." He nervously spoke. "What? I'm not scheduled to be here! ""We can't do anything miss its Vince's orders, go now you're next. " He handed me a microphone.

_The hell am I supposed to do. Fuck this shit I'm just gonna wing it. I'll just talk about my face turn on ECW. Yeah idiot that'll be good. WAIT! Why am I talking to myself? I must have gone loco. Oh god stop it and just go._

Smacking myself in the head I waited for my music to start before I walked out to the crowd's naked eye. Most of them were cheering now since I turned face last week. Only some of them were booing me.

_Ha, as if I'm leaving._

Walking down the ramp my hips swayed side to side as I slid into the ropes and waited for the music to die down.

"So last week after my match against Kelly, she was attacked by the rest of the Extreme Expose, and Whoryse. " The crowd cheered at that.

"I would love to have a match with those three against my partners who I will reveal later tonight. But do you guys ex-" I fell onto the mat as I felt fist punches doing a marimba on my back. When they turned me around, I saw Maryse and Layla kicking me while Brooke held me up.

"Oh god, you idiots I feel like as if you're hitting me with feathers. " I coughed as I felt a punch.

I can be so serious when I'm getting attacked.

Maryse punched me once more before grabbing the mic and speaking into it. ""Whoryse! Whoryse! Comment pouvez-vous obtenir boiteux. Je suis la meilleure chose qui se passe ici, vous petite chienne. Nous acceptons votre défi."

I understood what she said since I'm fluent at French, but of course nothing can go without me being interrupted as they kicked me in the ribs and dropped me onto the mat before leaving for backstage.

As RAW went to commercial i slid out and walked back to the curtain.

**-To the Diva's Match**-

"This match is set for one fall and making their way to the ring the team of Layla, Brooke and Maryse! "

**Pourquoi tu fais tout ca? Pourquoi tu dis tout ca? Pourquoi tu me fais mal?**

"Next their opponents introducing first Scarlett Rose! "

**You know I love it when you are down on your knees, and I'm a junkie for the way that you please.**

I came out to mixed reaction before getting into the ring. My partners are the one and only Diva's Champion Eve and Natalya." I smirked as the shock on Brooke and Layla's face made me laugh.

It was not long before they came out and the match was underway. I was in first so i started with Layla as i hit a flying forearm. She tried to retaliate but that earned a slap from me before she tumbled back into her corner and tagged Maryse.

"I'm former champion; i can beat you very easily." Her accent getting heavy. "Yeah and pigs fly." I chuckled before tagging in Eve who started using her jiu-jitsu moves as she locked in her flying arm bar on Maryse but Brooke kicked her in the face causing her to loosen it.

I got a bit angry well furious if you want to say as i ran up to her and attacked her as we both tumbled out of the ring while Eve managed to tag in Natalya who clothesline Maryse and put the sharp-shooter on her twisting her back completely as few moments later the ring rang and Nattie's music flowed through the arena. "And your winners of this match, Scarlett, the diva's champion Eve and Natalya! " I hugged both of them before we celebrated and went back into the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

Well it's been a month now and I finally re-debut as Punks manager. The only good thing about that is that we can make our hate for each other on-screen.

We haven't even improved since that day I came back stage with Nattie and Eve.

**Flashback**

_"God job Nattie and Eve. And Eve your ju-jitsu moves were perfectly executed. I'll be seeing you guys later. "I smiled as we hugged before they left._

_As I turned around I heard clapping as Punk walked up to me with a evident smirk on his face._

_"What ?" I bluntly stated looking at him as his smirk only got wider._

_"Just wanted to tell you that you were perfect in that match. Of course you'd be , you were facing a fake Barbie, a stripper and a nude model." Still smirking but there was something behind his voice and I couldn't put my finger on it._

_"Look Phillip" - he cringed but gladly let me continue. "I have no idea in hell what your problem is with me but its getting old and your annoying me so I suggest we only talk on business matters okay ? See ya chump." I patted his back and started walking before I stopped abruptly and he brought his lips near to my ear._

_My heart was beating extremely fast as I thought it would jump out of my chest. "Now listen here you little bitch, I know your business you make it seem your really innocent but we all know that love to get down on your knees and nothing would stop you right ? No wonder most people like you I saw Cody talking to you , what are you going to go to his room today ? Say hi for me. Bye slut." He whispered smiling so no one would notice and left._

_I'm not the one to cry but his words pierced my heart. I've never done those and just because I hang out with guys more since its less drama. He goes and accuses me ?! Well boy you got another thing coming. _

I sighed at the memory before shaking myself up and getting ready to go out there. "Hey Whore. "

"Hey Prick." I groaned as he came in next to me.

"Look now you gotta make me look good okay ? So just look pretty even though your not and strut."

His theme blared across as his smirk came onto his face thinking he got me. But he's the one whose going to get got this evening. As evil intentions worked up in my mind.

"This match is set for one fall, coming down the ring from Chicago, Illinois C..M...Punk !"

"Let's go you idiot." He harshly spoke before I strutted behind as he for down on one knee before checking his imaginary watch, I on the other rolled my eyes as he asked what the time was, me not knowing foolishly told him it was 9:30 PM before he chuckled and stood up shouting its "CLOOBERING TIME"

"Do you really need to use the hulks phrase?" I kept a fake smile on my face as I fell into a step next to him.

"I'm not stealing , I'm just borrowing it without anyone knowing. At least I ain't desperate. " he stated before getting into the ring as I puffed in annoyance and going to sit next to Jerry and JBL.

"Welcome to the announce desk, the beautiful Scarlett Rose. "JBL rose as hugged me before giving me a friendly wink. I just laughed before sitting down on the chair. Usually I talk but if I did right now I would say which to let you know isn't PG so I tend to be quiet.

I almost fell off my chair as I saw 'Phillips' opponent come through. His stare made chills go up and down my spine and cause me to shiver and it isn't the one you would do when you like a boy. He simply nodded in my direction with an evil glare before stepping into the ring.

"And his opponent -

I still cringed at the mention of his name as all those memories from the past came flooding into my mind. They weren't sweet or nice they were in fact the worse 4 years I wasted on this jerk.

"Dave Batista !"

**-Sorry for not updating for two weeks. I was extremely busy and now I will try to update as much as possible. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. review, follow and favorite please. :DDD - **


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I saw Dave my blood went cold but I kept my face straight even though no one else noticed he could see right through me and threw me a smirk which made me shiver in a non-pleasurable way.

I stood a bit straighter and pulled my dress a bit more down self-consciously. Of course I would feel awkward because the things he did. I just can't even think about it.  
_Focus Scar. You can worry about him later or people will start getting suspicious. Come on, Focus._

I told myself and got the confident smirk back on my face. Dave handed his championship to the referee and the match started. For the first time I couldn't help but feel helpless as I saw the relentless punishment Punk was taking.

Even though we're enemies it is not like I don't have a heart even though he didn't tell me I know he injured his elbow and shoulder and that's where Dave kept targeting. I winced as Punk's scream pierced through the arena.

1…2...3. And with that the match was over and the winner... Dave Batista.

Sighing in relief as he just left without saying anything I went towards Punk.  
"You okay?" I bent down so no one could see. "Why the hell do you care? Go rot in hell." He grunted.

"You know what Phillip you can go fuck yourself I know you're hurt and I'm trying to help but a self-obsessed ego maniac like you doesn't need right. Yeah, Bye." I was pissed as I left him there and went backstage but before I could go on further I was pulled back roughly as my back hit the wall.

"What the-  
"You think you could get away so easily huh? You are still my bitch don't think I forgot our _precious _times together...

By this time I had tears rolling down my cheeks as memories start rolling through my head and to make it worse his leg was in between my legs blocking me from leaving.

"Dave pleases...-

"Shut up! Tonight if you aren't in my room then I will make your life a living hell. You understand, come to my room by 10, Room 356. "He whispered harshly as slapped my butt and left.

I couldn't control myself and let out all the emotions I had been holding for the past week as I remembered all the painful nights of horror he bestowed upon me. I wasn't able to leave he just kept on coming. I was finally able to gather myself together and get up and leave but not before meeting someone's hard chest. I looked up to see Cody.

"Oh hey Cody." I tried smiling as a small smile came upon my face. "Hey Scar... what's wrong?" He asked as he took in the running mascara.

"Oh nothing just remembered my family back home, ya know." I told him. He didn't seem convinced but bought in.

"Okay... well I wanted to see if you saw my match. Could you tell me if it was good since I was getting...um a rough time last week?" He said rubbing his hands over his neck as the blush spread across his chest to his face. I momentarily forgot my troubles as I thought he looked adorable.

"Let's go watch it again. I'll tell you then. "I grinned at him as he relaxed a little and we went towards the locker-room unaware of the person looking at us.

**-I'll be updating this soon again so don't cry my darlings. ;DD-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Guys i'm so sorry for not updating i was away and i didn't have time. And on top of that i have exams coming up on 29th May till June 11th so i won't be back until June 15th. But i will try to update as much as possible before them so enjoy. And please review and tell me how i did. :) -**

I had finished reviewing Cody's match. He only botched the drop kick or everything else was good. My focus right now was back onto Phil for some reason. He got hurt as much as I despise him I took a left through the hallway and made it towards the Nurses room where I'm pretty sure he was getting bandaged up.

You will not believe what I saw when I opened the door, my eyes were probably the size of saucers as I saw Phil in a heated make-out session with a nurse as his hands were trailing across her breast and hers hands were making their way to his crotch which I might say is a complete package.

_Bitch? Why the hell are you thinking that?_

Shaking my head I tried to keep my eyes away but they were getting more and more intense.

I gasped and then started panicking as I quickly shut the door and ran towards the nearest closet and hid myself as the scurrying footsteps of Phil were anxiously running through the hallway trying to find out who opened the door.

After a few minutes when the coast was clear I made my way out and tip-toed to my hotel room trying to shake out the cobwebs of meeting ohm, Dave tonight. The thought of his hands on my body made me sick to my stomach.

Back at the hotel Dave was sipping on his wine thinking about what he would do with his ex-girlfriend when his thoughts were interrupted by a hasty knock on the door. Grunting slightly he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Ugh what do you want," He said to the person standing in front of him. "I just saw Scar heading into Cody's locker room and then coming out of his room with a smile on her face. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened."? Told him smirking.

Dave started to get angry.

_What does that bitch think? She's still my property. I'll show her today what I still got._

"Okay. Thanks bye? "He slammed the door which caused the person to jump in fright then grumble under their breath and leave.

A few hours later I was ready in my beautiful black dress which I'm pretty sure wouldn't be beautiful anymore. The tears had stopped when I knew I won't be able to do anything so currently I had a neutral make up on. Slipping on my Nude heels I walked towards the door and towards Dave's room and just if he gets to rough I have a pepper spray and speed dial on my _friend._

It was 9:57 and he always hated when I was late so I ran as fast as I could in my heels towards room 356 which was on the 5thfloor.  
_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

"Knock Knock" I sighed as I reached right on the dot 10:00.

"Ah glad you could make it Scar. Hope you have my favorite red lingerie. I snorted in disgust and walked in clutching my bag with the pepper spray inside. But I had a nagging feeling in mind and I couldn't get what it was.

_Well got to wait until this nightmare is over. Let's just get on with it._

"Dave let's just get to the point." I stated trying not to sound to offensive or anything.

_Don't want any bruises do you?_

"Whoa, feisty tonight are we?" He started circling around me like lion on its prey.

"Scarlett, let's see what did you do when I left you at the arena? " He asked his eyes getting a bit deadly.

"I just went with Cody to his locker room to review his match he asked me to. And why are you even asking I'm not dating you anymore the last time you checked! "I stated chuckling darkly.

"Oh you will by the end of the night." He smirked coming closer as he smashed his lips to mine, if it was me before I would have loved it but now I just feel sleazy. I tried pulling away but he kept on pressing more onto me.

Roughly pushing me onto to the bed I'm pretty sure I butt-dialed since I heard someone say hello but Dave couldn't.  
"Hello?"

"You thought you could get away eh? Now you're all mine baby." Dave muttered his eyes roaming over my body.

"Dave. Stop me-don't want to. NO! Get AWAY!" I screamed as he pushed my dress upwards revealing my red lace underwear.

"Ah you did wear my favorite. I know you want me." He smirked but as he tried going closer the door was pushed down with 2 people running in and attacking Dave. Thank god they didn't see me as I pulled my dress down and wiped my face as mascara was ruin my makeup and made me look scary.

After they were done they threw him down and I went to them.

"Thank you so much, Paul!" I said bawling my eyes out hugging the blonde man. (Triple H)

"Ain't anybody got time for that. Come hug Uncle Shawn." Shawn grinned as I chuckled and went up to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm pretty sure this isn't the end but at least for now I'm safe." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now Wednesday. The incident happened on Monday night. And since that i have still been a nervous wreck not just because of the problems with Dave but because i had seen 'Punk' doing god knows what with the nurse. It was very disturbing.

Didn't he say he was straight edge and never had sex until he was in full on relationship. But i can see even the good guy can go bad. Oh who am i kidding i hate him i shouldn't even be talking about him.

Scar get your head in the game.

I walked to the ramp to get ready to go out for my match on Raw against Candice. I was wearing my black sparkly ring attire and my hair was curled to perfection. From the corner of my eye i felt someone come and stand next to me.

_Breath girl. It's only Vince_. My subconscious told me.

" Yes Vinny Mac may i help you? " I asked gaining a glare from him,

" Don't call me that. Anyways i came here to tell you that today will be the start of your new stable but Punk won't be in it you'd still accompany him but he isn't and won't interfere in your stable matches. Anyways you'll be forming it with Beth., Natalya, Eve, Michelle McCool,and Mickie James. All of you will be tweeners basically tonight you'll recruit any one of them and each week one by one all of them will be revealed. " he revealed.

"Seriously your doing this for the women's division. Finally Vince. Anyways who came up with this idea ? " I asked before waving him goodbye and leaving towards the ramp as my music started up.

'This match is set for one fall making her way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois. Scarlett . " Justin announced as i walked out.

"i'll show what love is. I'll show you how to move your body, mo-mov-movs-mova." Candice came out to a decent reaction since i had gotten the loudest cheers.

The bell rang and i charged towards her hitting her with a spear. She tried blocking me by hitting me with her candy wrapper. "1...2...-" I got my shoulders up and put her up for the Kiss Goodnight, "1...2...3., YOUR WINNER FOR THIS MATCH,, SCARLETT."

I didn't celebrate instead i got straight to the point taking a mic from the stage hand and starting my segment.

"As you all know this division for the so called 'diva's " is embarrassing like we got a stripper, a fetish model, another stripper and some exotic dancer, Where are the days when they were hardcore women matches. Remember my match with Lita.? Yeah those matches. From now on i'm taking over a long with my partners in crime. " Smirking into the camera , my smirk grew as Beth's music hit and she came out much to the crowds shock all of them were cheering.

_They should be it's something better than this type of slutty environment._


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next week i had attacked many of the divas. I wasn't exactly what you would call a heel. I would just go and distract or hit my finisher on some of the unsuspecting opponents. But the crowd loved it. Vinny Mac finally had an earth shattering idea and i'm glad he gave it to me.

As for Phillip i hadn't seen him since the locker room incident and i recently found out he will be not on WWE for a couple of months due to his recent injury to his elbow. So i won't be accompanying him until after Wrestlemania.

Back to the topic i was currently heading to the ring but before i could go on i was stopped by a brick wall or likely to call them, Dave.

"Uh-uh-I Dave.. " I started stuttering badly before he lent me hand and helped me up as i backed away furiously holding my hands above my head.

"No please don't hurt me." I started whimpering but i was pulled into a hug.

"Scar just listen to me will ya ? I want to apologize for the things I've done to you. I never meant to hurt to you but i had some problems with anger management and i took out my frustrations out on you. I just hope someday you'll find it n your heart to forgive me." He whispered before leaving me and going the other way as i just stood there ins shock taking it all in.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Beth came up to me.

"Hey Scar ready to- Scarlett what's wrong ? she was concerned taking my face into her hands. I just looked away and nodded.

"Nah, i-i'm fine i just almost fell. " I lied, she didn't believe me but let it go as we started discussing strategies. We were going to recruit McCool today. Now Michelle and i go long back since we started in WWE , even though i came before her we still were able to become best friends. From the Diva Search to today, she has improved a lot.

"Okay so basically you attack Brie on the outside while i take on Nikki okay ? Then when i'm done with Michelle can come running out as we attack the two, make a statement and leave. " I say shortening all my ideas into one.

"We could also you know make it more interesting. Like Michelle is a face correct ? "I nod.

"So she can come out with a chair and act like she's going to attack us but then turns her back on the Bella's and attack them. " Beth suggested with a smirk edged on her face.

"Come to think of it, it makes a great idea." Michelle voice comes out as she walks out of the shadows.

"Damn Michelle, no wonder Mark (Taker) and you are dating. You're perfect for each other." I spoke out holding my chest as my heart beat fast. Like Michelle i had met Mark on the day i had debuted and we instantly clicked but i still hadn't gotten over how a big man like him could hide, it was just creepy.

"Aw thanks boo." she responded smiling like a fool.

"Anyways so i come out after the match right ? Or in between ? " Michelle questions as Beth and I are at the ramp while my music starts up.

"At the end, creates more drama. " I say before i walk out.

Soon Beth comes out after me and the match begins with me taking down Brie first and throwing her to the canvas with a series of punches and kicks. After a few minutes of us both fighting i give her a Chick-Kick to her head as both of us fall.

"Scar needs to make a tag to Beth because as you guys can see she's out." Cole said as i inwardly rolled my eyes at his stupidity before i hot-tagged Beth as she came charging in and took care of Brie throwing her outside before tagging me in again as 'now' a tired Nikki Bella came at me but due to her rookie shot i quickly twisted her up and brought her down for the Last ride going into the pin. "1...2...3" The bell rings and we are declared the winners. We didn't get a chance to celebrate as both twins attacked us from behind.

"You're not enough for me, just another man in love with me."

I see Michelle come running out holding a steel chair as does what she is supposed to do and faces us with a demonic look on her face.

Mark has sure rubbed off on her. I think smirking as she turns around and smacks both twins in the face gaining gasps from the crowd as they start to cheer. Walking or rather limping slowly i grab a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the sexy, smart and powerful. MICHELLE MCCOOL. " I grin at some of the booing audience before all three of us make our way backstage. As we were going i saw this little girl trying to look at us but was pushed back by a man. I told Beth and Michelle to go as i walked towards the rail guard. The man started smirking. " Hey sweet cheeks wanna- " He wasn't able to finish before earning a slap from me and falling backwards as i called security and told him to bring the girl forward.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name ? " I asked hugging her. "My name is Chloe. I love you so much and when i grow up i wanna be just like you." She gushed her cheeks turning pink as the crowd aw'ed.

"Well beautiful if you work hard and keep going on you might just be one of us soon. I love you to and here keep this as a special present from me. " I winked at her giving her two of my wrist bands making her smile wide before handing her back to her parents as they thanked me and i made my way backstage with the crowd cheering my name making me smile before i completely disappeared from the their naked eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Punk won't be in until a couple of chapters. But there will be like Cameo's and stuff.**

I was still pumped up from last week and over the course of these weeks i had recruited all the women.

Beth.  
Eve Torres  
Michelle McCool  
Mickie James  
Natalya

It was fairly easy but not without controversy as basically when we had to recruit Nattie, i got hit with a chair. Ain't that nice.

Tonight was a special night we were going to be debuting as a group. 3 months have passed since Phillip had been injured and he won't until after WM so i was at peace. Or was i ?

**- 1 Hour into RAW-**

I had been walking around the arena for a while to get my head cleared and while i was at it i was thinking of a good name for our group. It was hard since i didn't it to sound to stupid.

Being so into my routine that i didn't know someone was in front of me and i bumped into them, luckily i didn't fall.

I looked up and saw Dave. I still didn't understand why he apologized out of the blue. We aren't friends but we do talk and i'm still cautious around him or i have someone with me.

"Uh..hey Dave. " I gave him a small smile as he looked down at me.

"Hey Scar. I saw what happened on TV. You okay now? "

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks Dave. But i gotta go. I'm next." I told him and scurried out of there, i could feel him staring at me but i could care less. Finally made it to the gorilla. Before my new theme song blasted across the arena.

**"Keep Rollin, Rollin, Rollin, Keep Rollin, Rollin, Rollin You mess with the biskit. "**

Coming out to both cheers and boos but cheers mostly i walked towards the ring carefully as i was wearing heels and ducked covering my dress from the back and went in.

Grabbing a mic i started speaking. "So as you all know i was attacked last week. And i don't take that kindly. And being as tough as i am, i told my girls to stay back and see what they should do when someone crosses the line. Now you, yes the one who attacked me on Smack Down last week. Come out here and face me like the man i know you are not. Who in the holy hell attacks someone from behind. Not me. So come out and show my yourself and let's see if you have the balls." I smirked as the cheers rang through the arena.

But my smirk was wiped off my face when i heard the certain theme song play. Most of the crowd was booing or cheering , i don't know. But what i did know was that i was completely surprised. When he finally walked into the ring face to face, my eyes wide as i stared into his green orbs the only thing i could say was..

"Phil..."

**-When i said Phil won't be there. I lied. :))) -**


End file.
